bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 262
'London Buses route 262 '''is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between East Beckton and Stratford, it is operated by Tower Transit. History Route 262 commenced operation on 31 December 1966 between Leyton ''Bakers Arms and Victoria & Albert Docks via Whipps Cross - Leytonstone - Maryland - Stratford - Plaistow - Greengate Street - Prince Regent Lane - Connaught Road. The route was initially operating by London Transport from their Leyton (T) garage using AEC Routemasters. The route was introduced to replace the withdrawn section of route 26 between Leyton and Stratford. In 1968, the Monday to Saturday service was extended from Leyton to Chingford and the Sunday service was extended from Leyton to Walthamstow Central and from Stratford to V & A Docks. West Ham (WH) garage gained an allocation at the same time. In 1971, AEC Regent III's were introduced. In July 1972, the AEC Regent III's were withdrawn. In October 1972, the Sunday service was converted to one person operation using Daimler Fleetlines. In 1973, the route was withdrawn between Walthamstow Central and Chingford - this section was covered by new route 269 Monday to Friday and an improved 69. In 1981, the route was converted fully to one person operation using Daimler Fleetlines and the whole allocation was transferred to West Ham (WH) garage. In 1982. the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by Leyland Titans. In 1986, the route was rerouted at Prince Regent Lane to East Beckton instead of V & A Docks and the Sunday service was withdrawn. In 1988, the route was withdrawn between Stratford and Walthamstow Central this section was replaced by new route 257 and the route was extended during Monday to Saturday shopping hours from East Beckton to Canning Town replacing the withdrawn section of route 241. In 1989, the route was rerouted between Cyprus and Custom House via Woolwich Manor Way - Albert Road - and Connaught Road instead of Strait Road. In 1991, the route was withdrawn between East Beckton and Canning Town. In 1992, West Ham (WH) garage was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to Upton Park (U) garage. In 1993, the route was extended from East Beckton to Beckton and the Sunday service was reintroduced with Reeve Burgess bodied Renaults and MCW Metroriders operating from Stratford (SD) garage. In 1994, Northern Counties bodied Scania N113DRBs were introduced. In 1995, the Sunday service was converted to double deck operation using Leyland Titans and was re-allocated to Upton Park (U) garage. In 1997, the Leyland Titans were replaced by Northern Counties bodied Volvo Olympians and the route was extended from Savacente to Showcase cinema after 0930. In 1999, the allocation was transferred to Bow (BW) garage. In 2002, the route was retained by Stagecoach East London. In April 2003, the route was converted to low floor using Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents. In August 2003, the allocation was transferred to Upton Park (U) garage. In October 2005, the route was rerouted between Gallions Reach DLR and East Beckton Tesco via Armada Way instead of Royal Docks Road. In December 2005, the route was rerouted at Armada Way to double run via Gallions Reach Shopping Park. In 2008, the route was withdrawn between Sainsbury's and Showcase Cinema. In 2009, the route was retained by East London. In 2011, Upton Park (U) garage was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to West Ham (WH) garage. On 29 March 2014, the route was retained by Stagecoach London using Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents. In June 2014, the Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents were replaced by Dennis Enviro 400s and Scania OmniCitys. On 30 March 2019, the route passed to Tower Transit operating from their Lea Interchange (LI) garage with existing Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs. The Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs will be replaced by Wright StreetDecks from 23 May 2020. Current Route Route 262 operates via these primary locations: * East Beckton Sainsbury's * East Beckton Tesco * Gallions Reach Shopping Park * Gallions Reach Station * Beckton Bus Station (for Beckton Station) * Plaistow * Plaistow Station * Stratford Broadway * Stratford Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 262, London Buses routes